1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system configured to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a host vehicle.
2. Background Information
Several conventional vehicle driving assist systems have been proposed for conveying information to a driver of a host vehicle about a preceding obstacle that is determined to be a potential risk to the host vehicle. One example of such a vehicle driving assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-286313. This conventional vehicle driving assist system uses a laser radar or other sensor to detect an obstacle in front of the host vehicle and executes braking control so as to decelerate the host vehicle when the chances of contact (potential risk) between the host vehicle and the preceding obstacle are high. With such a system, as the speed of the host vehicle becomes higher (faster), the deceleration rate will become the larger when the braking control is executed. Consequently, regardless of the vehicle speed, a degree of deceleration shock will be imparted to the driver.